Ein Teil meines Herzens
by NeliZima
Summary: Unschuld der Kindheit.


**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre:** Romantik

**Disclaimer:** MGM? Nein! 20 Century Fox? Nein! Paramount? Nein..., oder doch? Wer weiß das schon?

**Author´s Note:** Ich finde immer die Geschichten seltsam, in denen es heißt, das sie sich bereits vor 15 Jahren kannten und eine „Beziehung" führten. Ich meine, sie würden sich, nach dieser „kurzen" Zeit, auf jeden Fall wieder erkennen, schon Chakotays Tattoo ist doch einprägend.

Also bin ich mal von einer Zeit ausgegangen, wo Chakotay noch kein Tattoo hatte und die bestimmt, 30 Jahre zurückliegt, nämlich ihrer beider Kindheit.

Viel Spaß.

**Widmung:** Ich widme das allen, die in einer glücklichen Ehe, oder Beziehung stecken, aber der Schlusssatz (mit drei "s"), ist natürlich wie immer, für... Trommelwirbel-veranlasst

...NICI! Aber das wissen sowieso schon alle, die meine Geschichten bis jetzt verfolgt haben.

**Feedback:** Wer auch mal in meiner Widmung stehen, meine Geschichten kritisieren, oder einfach mit mir Mails schreiben will (bin immer hocherfreut, wenn sich jemand einfach so meldet), der soll mir einfach schreiben. Da Ganze dann an: Neli.Zimaweb.de

Ein Teil meines Herzens

Kathryn und Chakotay saßen gemeinsam auf der Couch vor dem großen Panoramafenster in seinem Quartier. Der Tisch, der vor wenigen Minuten noch mit Köstlichkeiten gespickt war, wies nun eine gähnende Leere auf. Keiner von beiden sprach ein Wort, denn jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Jeder Außenstehende hätte sie für Betazoiden gehalten, denn es sah aus, als ob sie sich auch Ohne Worte verstünden und genau das war der Fall.

Chakotay hatte immerzu nur den einen Gedanken, _Kathryn. Wie würde der heutige Abend weiterverlaufen?_ Diese Frage stellte er sich nun schon zum wiederholten Male. Was würde passieren, wenn er von sich aus einen Schritt auf sie zutat? Würde sie zurückschrecken und ihn sogar vor die Tür setzen? Chakotay wollte nicht, dass dieser wunderbare Abend hier beendet war und genoss deshalb weiter die Stille.

Es war Kathryn, die die Stille vorsichtig unterbrach, während ihre Finger unsicher mit dem Stil ihres Weinglases spielten und ihre Blicke ganz dem im Glas enthaltenen Wein galten.

„Chakotay, sie wissen viel über mich...". Der Indianer hielt es nicht für nötig darauf zu antworten und nickt nur stumm, „Ich allerdings, weiß fast gar nichts über SIE. Sagen sie jetzt nicht, dass ich alles aus ihrer Maquisvergangenheit weiß, ich meine persönliche Dinge", Kathryn spürte, wie das Eis, auf dem sie sich bewegte spürbar dünner wurde, „sie wissen so viel von mir, wie kein anderer. Sie wissen von meinem Vater, Justin..., Mark und noch so vieles mehr", bei diesen Worten hatte sie wehmütig aufgesehen und blickte ihm nun direkt in die Augen.

„Was möchten sie über mich wissen, Kathryn?" Er nahm einen Schluck aus dem Glas und stellte es dann ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen auf den Tisch.

„Ich sage ihnen heute Abend, alles was sie wissen wollen, versprochen", der dunkelhaarige Mann blickte treu in ihre Augen und sie wusste nicht recht, was sie sagen sollte. _„ALLES_" Hallte es in ihrem Kopf, das war so ein weitläufiges Wort.

„Woher weiß ich, dass sie mir ehrlich antworten und nicht einfach irgendetwas sagen, nur um mich zufrieden zu stellen."

„Ich würde sie nie anlügen Kathryn, das wissen sie."

„In Ordnung, „ALLES" sagten sie? Wie sieht es mit ihrer ersten Liebe aus?... Wie und wer war sie?" Kathryn wollte sich auf die Zunge beißen, merkte aber, dass es sowieso zu spät war. Sie hatte es bereits ausgesprochen und sich jetzt unnötig Schaden zuzufügen, wäre Seven zitierend „irrelevant".

Nun war es Chakotay, der schüchtern den Stil seines Glases zwischen den Fingern drehte, das er wieder aufgenommen hatte.

„Meine erste Liebe? Das ist lange her, ich war damals 16 Jahre alt. Mein Vater und ich zogen auf die Erde, nach Cleveland, Ohio. Es war eine schöne Gegend und ich hätte dort gern länger gewohnt. Selbstverständlich musste ich in eine neue Schule. Sie war nicht weit von uns entfernt.

Meinen ersten Tag dort, werde ich nie vergessen, denn als ich die Klasse betrat, sah ich sie das erste Mal und ich wusste, ich würde dieses Gesicht nie wieder vergessen können und ich hatte Recht, sie besucht mich noch heute in meinen Träumen..."

Kathryn spürte wie Eifersucht in ihr emporkroch und wie sich gleichzeitig ihr Magen verkrampfte, doch sie unterbrach ihn nicht.

„...Unser Lehrer holte mich gleich nach vorn und ich musste mich vor der ganzen Klasse vorstellen, Ich glaube, das war der peinlichste Augenblick in meinem Leben...", ein Lächeln zauberte sich auf seine Lippen und diese süßen Grübchen kamen zum Vorschein, „... Sie sah mich nicht einmal an, sondern schaute stur auf ihr Buch und las. Ich brachte diese peinliche Situation schnellstmöglich hinter mich und setzte mich dann auf den Platz hinter ihr. Ihre Haare waren das einzige, was ich an diesem Tag registrierte, denn mehr konnte ich leider nicht sehen. Sie gingen in etwa bis zu den Schulterblättern und waren rotbraun...", je mehr er erzählte, desto größer wurde das Lächeln, welches sich auf seinem Gesicht bildete, „... Ich ging freudestrahlend nach Hause und freute mich schon auf den nächsten Tag in der Schule. Das war eigentlich unnormal, da ich die Schule nie besonders mochte, es waren mir einfach zu viele Leute dort. In der folgenden Woche beobachtete ich sie fast ohne Unterbrechung heimlich von der Seite, oder von hinten, je nachdem, wo ich saß. Ein wahrer Konkurrenzkampf entbrannte zwischen uns, denn sie war unglaublich ehrgeizig in der Schule und ich wollte sie um jeden Preis beeindrucken. Irgendwann bat uns unser Lehrer nach der Stunde nach vorn, nachdem alle anderen bereits gegangen waren. Er bat uns, ein Referat über die Entstehung der Sternenflotte und ihre Bedeutung zu schreiben und dies dann vor der Schule vorzutragen.

Wir betrieben Heimarbeit, zusammen bei ihr. Ihre Eltern waren unglaublich nett und wir verstanden uns immer besser.

Einen Tag vor dem Vortrag, waren wir wieder bei ihr und feilten alles noch einmal aus. Ihre Eltern waren nicht da und durch Zufall hat sie mich beim rückwärtsgehen angerempelt. Sie landete genau in meinen Armen und wir beide fielen zu Boden. Dort küssten wir uns das erste Mal, aber bevor mehr passierte, ging ich nach Hause und am nächsten Tag hielten wir den Vortrag. Er war ein voller Erfolg und wir feierten noch am Abend zusammen. Wir waren einige Wochen glücklich und verbrachten unsere gesamte freie Zeit miteinander...", Chakotay schluckte schwer und auch Kathryn ging es ähnlich. Sie kannte dies alles, es war passiert, genauso wie er es gesagt hat, „... eines Abends kam ich nach Hause, es war ein wundervoller Tag gewesen, den wir zusammen verbracht hatten, aber er sollte ein jähes Ende nehmen. Mein Vater erzählte mir von dem Massaker auf Dorvan V und von seinem Wunsch zurückzukehren, um unseren Stamm zu unterstützen. Ich konnte es nicht fassen, wollte sie nicht alleine lassen und riss an diesem Abend aus. Ich lief durch die Stadt, bis ich auf einmal vor ihrem Haus stand...", der Indianer hatte nicht aufgesehen und sah auch nicht, wie die Farbe aus Kathryns Gesicht wich, mit jedem Wort, dass er sagte, „Ich kletterte an der Hauswandüber die Fenster hoch, in ihr Zimmer. Sie war noch wach und schaute zum Fenster, das offen war. Ohne etwas sagen zu müssen trat ich ihn ihr Zimmer, sie wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Stumm nahm sie mich in die Arme und wir trösteten uns gegenseitig. Ich erzählte ihr, dass ich wegmüsste, zusammen mit meiner Familie und sie weinte. Es zerriss mir das Herz, sie so sehen zu müssen. Doch plötzlich verebbte ihr Weinen und wir beide wurden wieder ernst. Es war die Nacht, in der ich ihr so nah war, wie es möglich war und in der ich sie würde verlassen müssen. Am nächsten Tag verließen wir den Planeten und ich sah sie nie wieder. Aber sie ist auch heute noch ein Teil meines Herzens ", Kathryn hatte bis jetzt still geweint und keinen Ton gesagt, doch durch ein leises Schluchzen aus seiner Starre geweckt, blickte er auf. Diese Situation kam ihm so bekannt vor. Ihre Augen sahen anklagend zu ihm auf und baten still nicht weiterzuerzählen. Doch wusste sie, dass die Geschichte hier ein jähes Ende genommen hatte, war sie doch selbst daran gescheitert vor 28 Jahren alles zu überwinden.

Die rothaarige Frau hatte sich von der Couch erhoben und Chakotay tat es ihr gleich. Tröstend und sich elendig fühlend, mit dem Gewissen zu leben, sie damals verlassen zu haben, ohne jedweden Grund, nahm er sie in die Arme. Sich aneinander festhaltend, wie zwei Ertrinkende standen sie vor dem großen Glastisch.

Seine Hände strichen durch ihr Haar und ihren Rücken hinab. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass sie wieder bei ihm war, nach all den Jahren. Sie schmiegte ihr Gesicht an seine Brust und beide schwiegen.

Kathryn blickte auf und ihre Augen forschten in Seinen, noch immer zweifelte sie daran, dass er der war, für den sie ihn hielt, obwohl es keinerlei Zweifel gab.

Chakotays Kopf neigte sich ihrem entgegen und seine Lippen streiften sanft die Ihren. Dieses Spiel wiederholte sich einige Male, bis sie selbst die Initiative ergriff und er spürte, wie ihr Mund Druck auf Seinen ausübte. Der Kuss gewann an Intensität und bald spürte sie, wie ihr der Boden unter den Füßen entglitt, als er sie auf seine Arme hob. Sie kannte ihr Quartier und wusste genau, wo er sie hintrug...

Sein Herz bestand nicht mehr aus Teilen, es gehörte wieder ganz ihr, wie schon immer, doch hatte er es nicht gewusst.

ENDE

Hat es euch gefallen, oder nicht? Oben steht die E-Mail Adresse, an die ihr euch wenden könnt, um euch auszulassen. zwinker


End file.
